Get On With It
by Killer Moth
Summary: Spellbound coda. What were Robin's thoughts on Raven's relationship with Malchior? Would it make any difference?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Author's Note: This is my reaction to the episode Spellbound. I need to vent my rage. To the Raven/BBers, my semi apologies. I hope the R/R shippers take my example and let the stories flow. Rated PG-13 only because of a profanity in the song lyrics.

Timeline: interlaced during Spellbound.

Dedications: To all the R/R shippers but one in particular: dangerproneredhead. For her unwavering devotion to the R/R pairing. A true believer.

And a bottomless bag of peanut butter cups and a bottomless pitcher of milk for The Darigan Cat for being my beta.

Ready Go!

"This has gone on long enough."

The dark empath, Raven then glow her eyes ivory as she summoned her powers to shoot a lightning bolt of dark energy the giant bio-mechanical heart Cardiac and parted her hands, dissembling its mechanical tendrils, seemingly destroying it.

The Titans were shocked by it. Raven never acted this rapidly before.

"Dude! Way to take him apart." Beast Boy chirped. Robin was surprised himself. 'I wonder what's so urgent?'

Robin couldn't see her until he heard a door slam.

Raven was in the T-Car, all buckled up in the back seat.

"Can we go now?" Robin wasn't sure what to think. 'Maybe there is something bothering Raven? She never acts this way. She takes her time battling. Why the rush?' Robin mused. He reminded himself to speak to Raven when they got home.

'I wonder if she won't shut me out.' Robin ruminated. 'I don't know. I don't know what to think after her trip into my head.' Robin remembered Raven's mind meld with him when he was infected with Slade's chemical reagent.

'I still feel those bruises.' Robin was getting angry about the one eyed saboteur's final act from beyond the grave.

'No. No. I can't think about him. Raven is my concern. Hope she's alright.' Robin digressed. Not even thoughts of Slade Wilson would get in his way this time.

'I have far more larger worries.'

As they made it inside the hangar, Raven bolted out from the car and quickly levitated to the elevator.

"I wonder what is troubling Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star." Robin mused.

'But I'll find out.'

Robin began to the long trek to Raven's room.

'I wonder if she'll listen to me. I know how closed off she is.'

'Give her the benefit of the doubt. She may surprise you.' His conscience remarked.

'Raven_ is_ known for her unpredictability, yes. She certainly surprised me when she did the mind meld.'

'Now she's stuck in your head. Maybe for all eternity.' His conscience smirked.

'I'm glad this tickles you.' He grumbled.

'It's a weird form of irony. You spent all this time ignoring her and now you can't stop thinking about her.'

'You make it sound as if I had a choice in the matter. I couldn't then, there was Slade, and…'

'You're making excuses. You had the time. You just chose to ignore her.' His conscience reprimanded.

Robin took a deep breath. 'I did. But…I have a second chance now. I'm not going to waste it.'

Robin made it to his destination. 'I can do this. If I can beat violent psychopaths, robot commandos, and oozing monsters, I can easily talk to a girl.'

Robin hesitated.

'Easily eh?' His conscience chimed.

Robin suppressed on his growl and knocked rapidly.

'Please don't answer. Please don't answer.'

The door slid open a crack.

"Hey. When we got home, you kind of ran to your room and locked the door. Anything you want to talk about?" Robin had a worried expression on his face.

'Please.' Robin hoped she'd let him in.

"No." And with that she shut the door in his face.

'Yeah. Why would you? I never give you the time of day anyway.' Robin lingered for a minute and trudged away.

'What should I have said instead? Why am I thinking about this so much?' Robin raged. So lost was he in his thoughts he didn't see someone approaching him.

"Umph." They collided and fell on the floor. Robin looked up to see who it was: Starfire. Her ruby hair stood on its end, decorated in brightly colored bows.

"Robin! Did I injure your person?" Starfire asked frantically.

"No, Star. No." Robin stared at her hair.

"Interesting fashion statement." Robin mused. 'Didn't Raven say that once? Arrgh!'

"Yes, I thought the festive bows would bring Friend Raven out of her flunk." Starfire said cheerfully.

"That's funk. But good luck. I already tried…and failed." Robin tried to downplay his malaise.

"Oh, Robin. I'm so sorry." Starfire said sincerely.

Robin gave off a small smile. "Thank you. I hope you'll do better than I did." Robin encouraged.

"Do you wish to do the art of sharing after I'm finished with Friend Raven?" She asked in that constant cheerful tone she has.

"Thank you, no. I'd like to be alone." Robin trudged away. Robin then thought.

'Why not?'

"Maybe later."

"Oh, glorious! I shall see you after I cheer Friend Raven down." Starfire chirped as she walked to Raven's room.

"That's…forget it." Robin tried to point out but let go. His malaise with Raven kept consuming his thoughts.

"Maybe some training would clear my head." Robin walked towards the gym.

Five days have elapsed and Raven still hasn't come out of her room. If she was eating, it had to be at night while everybody slept.

Robin kept thinking how to approach Raven. He didn't want a repeat of before. Robin entered the gym. Maybe working out will make him think of a magic phrase that would work on the dark empath. Nothing else he did seemed to.

He saw Cyborg pressing some weights in the far distance. Beast Boy spotted him.

"I think Raven needs a new catchphrase." Beast Boy mused.

"New? Never knew she had an old one." Cyborg pushed against the weights.

"All she had was that chant of hers. And while that's all well and good, it isn't marketable." Beast Boy observed.

"Since when does Raven have anything to do with marketability?" Cyborg asked.

"I was thinking of merchandising. We need to keep the money flow…uh, flowing. I was thinking of T-Shirts for one thing. Phrases we say, like…"You know you want me, baby!" or "You bet your bibby!" Or…" The emerald changeling schemed.

"We don't say things like that." Cyborg lifted the weights over his head.

"Booyah!" He screamed.

"Oh, that's definitely a T-Shirt. We should copyright that. Now…what would Raven say…beyond her chant? Something that deals in her creepiness." Beast Boy questioned.

"Will you let that go?" Cyborg put down the weights.

"If we can't get her to let go of all that, then we should at least do something with it. Like…"Friends are just enemies who don't have the guts to kill you." How about that?" Beast Boy asked. Robin grimaced at that.

"That's…That's not bad. I could see her say that. Especially now." The synthetic teen agreed.

"I know. Like that book guy in her room? I kinda pity him."

"What book guy in her room?" Robin decided to join the conversation.

"Hey, Robin. We were talking about that guy in Raven's room. His name is Malchior. She's doing all sorts of weird stuff with him. Reading a ton of books. And that's not even the weirdest part. He's really a guy….trapped in a book!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's…interesting."

"Interesting? That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen and you say "That's…interesting." C'mon!" Beast Boy yelled frantically.

"Believe me, if you saw some of the things I've seen…you'd say the same. Now how do you know this?" He asked the emerald changeling.

"Um….Um…I'm psychic?" He scrambled.

"Seriously. How do you know this?" Robin began to raise his tone in anger.

"Um…I guess…I was just…a fly on the wall." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"You spied on her." Robin observed in rising gorge.

"I didn't mean to but she was hiding in her room and…"

"You spied on her! What happens if she finds out? She'll never trust you let alone us again!" Robin berated.

"Yeah, Rob. I'm sorry too but you have to admit, we had to know what was going on with her. Since we couldn't do the old fashioned way." Cyborg defended.

"No, we didn't. Raven is our friend and what she does with her life and more than that_ who_ she does it with is her business and her business only." Robin countered. He remembers making a similar but far tamer statement years ago.

"Not if it's conflicts with our team it doesn't." Cyborg shot back.

Robin wouldn't back down. He appreciated Raven's need for secrecy all too well as he hid behind his own mask and illusions. He didn't intrude on her privacy, and in turn she didn't intrude on his. At least not by design…

'The mind meld. Is this why I feel so bound to her?'

"Why don't we wait for a few more days since there is a lull now? I'm sure she'll come out and tell us in her own way. You know how emotionally inexperienced she is." Robin observed, hoping to defuse.

Cyborg sucked in a breath. "All right. Two more days."

"Thank you, Cyborg." Robin softened.

Cyborg nodded. "I hope it's soon. I'm wondering what this guy really looks like." Beast Boy remarked.

"As long as he's Raven's friend, we'll accept him with open arms. That's all you need to know." Robin commanded.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure." Beast Boy said backhandedly.

Robin arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"From what I've seen, I think she's crushing on him."

"Based on what?" The masked Titan asked.

"The way he talks to her. The way her eyes shine when he says something witty. The fact she _laughs_. Why couldn't she laugh at one of _my_ jokes? I'd have her in stitches." Beast Boy harrumphed.

Robin stopped listening to the emerald changeling. He was suddenly consumed in his thoughts.

'Raven…_laughing_? I...don't believe it.' Robin was rocked to his core. He knew Raven understood fear from that stupid video a year ago and the darker emotions like mistrust from Terra but to actually laugh and…be happy? Was it even possible?

'I guess it is.' Robin deflated. Another feeling was entering Robin. Something he couldn't identity.

'If he makes her happy, then why am I so distressed by this?'

"Hello. Robin?" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of the Boy Wonder.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I was…lost in thought." Robin broke out of his trance.

"Whatever." Beast Boy dismissingly waved his hand. "I wonder what they're doing right now? Probably getting a paper cut from kissing him." Beast Boy smirked.

Robin snapped up. "Kissing? Oh come now."

"Hey, from how she was acting with him, I certainly wouldn't be surprised." Beast Boy remarked.

Robin didn't know what to think. The fact Raven kissing someone else...felt rather off-putting to the Boy Wonder.

"I don't think Raven would do that. I'm sure she'd be quite hesitant about physical contact." Robin ruminated.

"How would you know that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a detective for one thing. I observe. Not to mention I've lived with her for well over two years." Robin explained.

"Oh, yeah." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Well anyway...we're done with the room if you wanted to use it Rob." Cyborg offered.

"Right. Thank you."

"If you need us, we'll be playing Mega Monkeys 5." Cyborg commented as he and Beast Boy were leaving.

"5? What about 4? It came out three weeks ago." Robin shouted.

"And now it's obsolete. That's how the game business is, yo." Cyborg responded.

Robin shook his head at the two. He turned his attention to the punching bag. He sucked in a breath.

"Yahhh!" He screamed as he lunged a jump kick at the bag. He threw rolling kick after rolling kick, the metal tips of his boots kept bruising the bag.

'Why am I so angry? I should be happy for her. That she can laugh and be happy like the rest of us. So why do I feel so miserable?' He suddenly tried to imagine the punching bag as this…'Malchior.'

"Rahhh!" He punched the bag at full force. The chain broke and the bag fell unceremoniously on the floor.

'That felt good. That felt_ real_ good_. Why_ did it feel good?' Robin questioned.

'Raven should be happy and I want her to be happy. And this guy can make her happy, then that's all there is to it. So why do I feel like punching his face in? It's not like I'm…' Robin realized the truth.

'I'm jealous. I'm jealous.' He thought shocked.

But why should he? He had Starfire. That was enough for any red-blooded man right?

'I don't know.' Robin wasn't sure about anything anymore. Terra's betrayal completely jarred him, as she echoed him back to his dark days of being Slade's errand boy. And then return of the H.I.V.E. organization didn't help matters. He couldn't…how would he put it…find the time for her. And Starfire's wedding hit the most hard. He couldn't believe Starfire should be forced to be with anyone she didn't care for. Even though it was a Blackfire scheme, she still was willing to go along with it.

In fact, she told him not to attend. He was crushed and in the end he felt…different towards the alien princess. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was…the shift in priorities in that one instance. Starfire cared more about her kingdom than she did him or to herself.

Then along came a psychopath and a raven. Raven's mind meld…just laid bared everything he had kept hidden for years. He was willing to tell Starfire his secrets in time…but he was too afraid and now someone else knows the secrets instead. He tried to forget about that and her. But he couldn't. She kept swarming around in his head.

'I'm starting to obsess again. Although…it's a nice change of pace from Slade.' Robin smirked briefly.

So does this mean he would develop feelings for Raven because of this?

'I don't know. I think but…I don't know. I feel different about her, but is it love? I don't know and even if I did, it wouldn't matter. She's with that Malchior now and he makes her happy, then why complicate it with these new…feelings?' Robin reasoned.

'No…he makes her happy and I have…Starfire. That's all I need right?' Robin felt dubious.

'Why did she have to give a damn and be in my head? Life was so much simpler before then.' Robin left the gym. He lost the will to fight.

Two more days elapsed and Raven still didn't emerge from her room. Robin was getting worried. Try as he might, he still couldn't think of a way to get her to open her damn door and let him speak to her.

As if that wasn't bad enough, his feelings for her began to intensify. He couldn't eat, sleep, or train without thinking of the dark empath.

'I wonder if this is love? I don't know…but it doesn't feel like infatuation to me.' Robin reflected as he entered the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their racing game.

'I hope she comes out of her room soon. I'm not looking forward to break her door down just to get her to talk to us.' Robin had a pensive look on his face.

"For your thoughts, I will pay six Grubfars." Starfire's voice broke him from his trance.

"Oh, Star. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Robin gave a sheepish grin.

"Do you wish to begin the art of sharing now? Like we discussed in the week of last?" Starfire questioned.

"I…" He couldn't tell her the truth. How could he? Not only would he break her heart but what would happen if Raven found out?

"I'm not sure if I can…it's quite personal." Robin felt so embarrassed.

"Is it the art of hygiene? I have read many books on the sub…" The alien princess said in a helpful tone.

"No! _No_. It's not that. It's something…deeper." Robin said subtly.

"Deeper? Like a vital organ? Is it the appendix organ? I've heard many things about that…underhanded organ." Starfire mused.

"No. More…emotional." Maybe he reworded it right, then her suspicions wouldn't be aroused.

"I can still be of assistance. I've read books on emotions too." She chirped.

"Well…okay. It's like…I have this friend and he has a problem. He is…with this one girl, gorgeous, smart, sweet, everything. But…there is a problem." Robin said hesitantly. Starfire looked on interested.

"What is the malaise that is currently plaguing your friend?" She asked.

"Well…he's happy with the one girl but recently…he's seen this other girl in a totally different light and he may have developed feelings for her. But the other girl doesn't know. What could he do? Break it off with the first girl because of a…feeling? Or just dismiss the feeling and wonder…what could have been." Robin said in an exhausted tone.

"I can see why this has put your friend in great turmoil." Starfire said sympathetically.

"Yeah. So…what do I tell him?" Robin asked.

Starfire reflected for a minute.

"I think you should tell your friend that his happiness is most important and that he truly believes that this secondary girl can lead him to that, then he should follow his heart. And if the primary girl truly cares about him and his happiness, then she won't stand in his way." The alien princess said simply.

Robin had no words. Did Starfire understand the subtext?

"Do you think your friend would find this sufficient?" She asked hopefully.

"Y…Yeah. Yeah, I think it will. But it won't be easy. But…thank you, Starfire. I mean that." Robin flashed her a smile, which was getting to be rare these days.

"Of course Robin. Anything to assist you. I am going to first inspect the appliances, and then utilize the blue furry food and make the muffins of eternal camaraderie! Do…you wish to help me?" Starfire tried to suppress her blush.

"Not right now, Star. I will though. Promise."

Robin's smile grew as Starfire rummaged through the kitchen. 'I should give her more credit. I will now. But back to the main question: how deep are these feelings for Raven and am I willing to risk acting on them? At least I don't have to worry about Star but Raven? I don't know how she'll act. I…' Robin planned to debate the matter further when the doors opened.

It was Raven…completely dressed in white.

Robin had no words like the others. Except she looks so…angelic.

Raven hummed as she levitated the kitchen. 'Raven humming? Could this be Malchior's doing? It has to be.' Robin felt a deluge of envy undulate him.

She bent over and picked up an apple from the fridge. The Titans all headed for the kitchen. Raven was eating an apple when Robin asked her.

"Um, Hey, Raven. Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Yeah, 'cause she hasn't left her room in a week." Beast Boy grumbled as he sat on the counter.

Cyborg placed his hand on the emerald changeling's head and pushed it down.

"I uh, like your new look." Cyborg commented.

"Thanks." Raven responded simply.

"So, when do we get to meet this friend of yours?" Robin was surprised that he was able to sound so cordial. The Bat's suppression lessons came in handy today.

"Soon." Raven smiled. Robin nearly melted. He suddenly noticed a lock of her hair was missing.

Starfire ran to Raven and placed her hands on each of the dark empath's shoulders, and bounced her up and down.

"I am unable to wait! Beast Boy has told us much about the Malchior and how he remains trapped within a book but…" She chirped.

"Now, how would Beast Boy know something like that?" Both Starfire and Raven glared at the emerald changeling. He subtly panicked. Cyborg looked at him bemused.

"Ha, ha. I may have kind of been a, uh, a fly on the wall in your room." He said sheepishly before transforming into a fly.

"Funny. You look more of a rat to me." Raven narrowed her eyes and Beast Boy transformed from a fly to a rat and fell on the floor.

"You morphed me! How did you do that?" He asked surprised.

Before the matter was debated further, the nearby computer rang an alarm noise. Robin ran over and typed in a few commands and narrowed his eyes.

"Titans, move!" And with that the Titans quickly bolted out of the room. With the exception of Raven. Robin was in the hangar by his motorcycle, putting on his helmet when Beast Boy appeared.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked.

"Still in the kitchen, humming that dumb tune." He grumbled.

"I'm surprised she didn't eviscerate you for spying on her." Robin remarked.

"I know. I'm surprised too. Maybe this Malchior shmuck can do what we couldn't and mellow her finally." Beast Boy quickly morphed into a bat and flew out with the others.

Robin gave off a sigh. "Yeah…How about that?" He revved up the bike and joined the others.

Robin felt lower and lower as he rode to the scene of the upcoming crime. Raven looked so happy in the kitchen, so carefree. She _smiled_. Robin's heart sank over the fact someone else was responsible for her newfound…happiness.

'Not like I could do it anyway. I'd no doubt make her miserable and drive her with my obsessions. I certainly couldn't get her to wear white.' Robin kept revving the handle.

'No…he seems to make her happy and that's all that matters. If I truly care about her then I won't stand in their way.' Robin felt himself die a little for thinking that.

'Maybe this upcoming battle will clear my head. Though I doubt it.' They arrived at the coordinates, a house in the suburbs. Their opponent emerged from the gaping hole of the side: Cardiac. The Titans were ready to attack until they saw the little girl trapped inside.

"Oh!" Starfire gasped.

"Oh, man." Cyborg remarked.

"Hand to hand. We don't want to hurt her." Robin commanded.

The Titans tried and failed and things got worse as Raven teleported to the scene.

"This time when I break you, stay broken." Raven threatened and motioned her hands for a chant.

"Necronam Hezbarek Mortyx!" She chanted. Her hands were discharging indigo lightning bolts. Robin was afraid of what would happen.

"Raven, careful! The girl!" He shouted but she ignored him as an indigo energy was discharged from her mouth, creating a swath of destruction, heading straight for Cardiac.

The indigo energy began to consume the bio-mechanical heart and the little girl was afraid the darkness would get her too.

"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I can't!" The dark empath replied in kind as the energy discharged from her eyes as well.

The indigo energy almost consumed Cardiac and the little girl. Robin lunged in and tried to crack open the bio-mechanical heart at the top with his Birdarang before it was too late. Beast Boy transformed into a ram and jumped at Raven, colliding them and breaking her concentration. The indigo energy disappeared and Robin acted like the Jaws of Life and pride open Cardiac and rescued the little girl. She eagerly jumped into his arms.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Robin whispered to the little girl. The last thing the world needed was another parent mourning the loss of a child.

Or the reverse.

'Don't think about that now.' Robin raged.

Raven was shocked and saddened by the overwhelming discharge of energy. "What is wrong with you?" Beast Boy berated the dark empath. Her response was teleporting into the ground.

Robin still held the girl and looked on. 'Apparently happiness comes at a price. If this is his doing…' Robin almost forgot the child in his hands.

"Now you listen, you run to your mommy and daddy as fast you can. Okay?" Robin said in a warm voice as he let the girl down.

The little girl nodded happily and ran to her house.

"Come on, Titans. Let's move!" He commanded as he ran to his bike.

'If you're responsible for this Malchior, you better hope she's alright. Because she'll be the only reason I don't burn you in effigy.' Robin tensed as he put on the helmet.

The Titans were all in the elevator heading toward Raven's floor.

"Y'all ready for this?" Cyborg asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Robin said determined.

The Titans quickly exited the craft and ran to Raven's door. Raucous noises and Raven screaming were clearly heard.

'Raven!' Robin panicked.

"I think I can bypass the code." Cyborg inspected it as Robin screamed and launched a high jump kick against the door, forcing it open.

'That works.' Cyborg smirked as they entered the room.

They watched in shock as something massive was crawling up through the Tower. An amethyst colored giant tail was the only thing visible as the rubble fell. The dust finally settled and an indigo dome was seen. It disappeared to show Raven, her back to them, on her knees.

"He lied to me. I lied." Robin felt his heart breaking for her. 'Oh, Raven.'

"And I gave him what he wanted." She said in sorrow. Robin wanted to console but he had to stop Malchior.

"Come on!" Robin commanded and Starfire held Robin's and Cyborg's hands and floated up in the hole.

'As soon as I beat him, Raven, I'll be there for you. I promise.' Robin vowed.

Malchior wasted no time releasing himself from the concrete bonds of the Tower and already had a welcome committee: Starfire carrying the male Titans right towards him. Cyborg was discharging sonic blasts from his cannon to which Malchior deflected. Starfire flung him so he can hit the dark amethyst dragon point blank but couldn't as Malchior flick him off with his prehensile tail.

Starfire then flung Robin at him. 'You're mine, Malchior.' He growled. He brought out a Birdarang in each hand and combined them into a sword.

'This is for Raven!' He raged and broadside Malchior in the head. He then threw his grenades at the dark amethyst dragon, having no effect. Malchior swiped his talon at the Boy Wonder, crashing him into the ground, with the air conditioner breaking his fall.

'Arrgh! The pain!' Robin screamed in agony. The bruises intensified the pain of the crash. It was excruciating! Robin used all his willpower not to pass out.

'I can't…Raven needs me.' Robin screamed out in pain.

As if on cue, Raven appeared and combated with Malchior. No words were spoken as she unleashed every attack she could think of to counter the dark amethyst dragon.

And she was losing.

'Raven, I know you can do it!' Robin tried to encourage her but the pain was too strong. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, the only thing he had…was the pain.

'Don't take her away from me like the others.' Robin pleaded to whatever deity who would listen. His heart broke as Malchior grabbed Raven with his talon.

"Oh, dear, you're not going to cry now are you?" Malchior boomed out as he flew out over the ocean.

'He made her cry? That…' Robin suddenly countered his blistering pain with searing rage for the dark amethyst dragon.

"I know it hurts, but you'll just have to accept the truth. It's over."

'I hate him. I hate him! _I_ _hate him_!' The Boy Wonder raged.

"I got what I wanted, and I don't need you anymore." The dragon said maliciously.

'Oh, Raven…I would never do that to you. Never.' Robin's hatred for the dragon was being blocked as he then thought of Raven. And all that she's done for him. She not only saved his life many times over but more than that…she helped save him…from himself.

'It seems…I can't live without you. Does this mean…I love you now?' But not even Robin can block the undulating pain as he blurred out the rest of the exchange.

"Robin!" He heard a familiar and honeyed voice. He focused his eyes and glanced at Starfire's beautiful features.

"Starfire, I…" Robin had to keep from getting unconscious, he couldn't seem weak to the alien princess.

Or anyone else…except for Raven.

"I'm alright." Robin gritted his teeth.

"But Robin…" She was interrupted as the book rose from the depths of the tower and in a blaze of darkness and light, Raven sealed Malchior away in the book and floated down to the roof, her cloak's color fading from white to its normal shade of midnight blue.

Beast Boy and Cyborg climbed to the roof and they gathered around the fallen empath.

"Raven?" Robin stifled the pain long enough to ask her this.

Her only response was she teleported into the ground again. Presumably back to her room.

As much as Robin wanted to pursue, he had a job to do.

"Alright, Titans let's clean this up." He commanded.

"I can't believe we have to repair the roof again." Cyborg grumbled.

"It's all in a day's work. Let's assess the damage." Robin remarked.

"No, Robin. You should be in the lab of medicine, I'll accompany you." Starfire asserted and helped Robin to the elevator.

"Star, you don't have to. I can take care of myself." Robin rebutted.

"Nonsense, Robin. You could be seriously injured. I will not take ifs, and, or posteriors." Starfire stood her ground as she pressed the button.

"That's buts. Alright, alright." Robin acquiesced.

'Women.' He rolled his eyes.

After a check up and much cajoling to Starfire, he was released from the Med Lab. Robin then pressed the down button on the elevator. He was thinking what to say to Raven.

'I'm sorry he broke your heart. No. I think I'm in love with you. _No_! Definitely can't ask that. Why is this so hard?' He raged.

'I can't be honest with her, but now I know I…feel something towards her. I…want her. But would she want me?'

"I don't know." Robin said wistfully.

'Just be there for her. You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her. She must come first.' The Boy Wonder resolved.

The doors opened.

"I'll help you through this just as you helped me so many times." Robin walked ever so closer. He was around the corner when he heard noises.

"No, I'm sorry that…he broke your heart." That was Beast Boy's voice. He didn't want to intrude so he hid in the shadows.

"I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't…creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." Raven said in her mellifluous, melancholy voice.

Robin never thought she was creepy. She was just like him…which frightened him beyond belief.

"Ok, fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room."

Robin reflected on that. 'Not if I can help it. It's my turn to help you.'

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." Beast Boy finished.

The next minute Robin would forever burn into his brain. Raven opened her door and in a fit of loneliness and frustration, she embraced him.

Robin understood the context, so why did he feel that his heart was being shattered in a million pieces by that embrace?

'I guess that settles that. I should have known. He seems like the only one who can get through to her. He did it before. What's his secret? What is it?' Robin said somberly.

His thoughts became fragmented as a fast, and odious object came at Beast Boy and wrecked the moment.

"Wooo!" Cyborg exclaimed as Beast Boy flopped and twitched. Robin saw his cue to exit.

'Maybe it's just as well he be with her. She needs someone who can make her laugh and feel and…everything that I just not am capable of doing. Nor is he afraid to approach her and tell her what she needs to hear. Not like me, the big, bad leader. You better do that for her and treat her right Beast Boy or I'm going after you.' Robin trudged away in the darkness.

A few hours later, Robin walked in the kitchen, suddenly having a craving for cereal or anything easily made.

'Get my mind off this.'

And saw someone dressed in amethyst bending over by the oven.

"Starfire?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Eep! Robin? I was…attempting to cook a new batch of the blue muffins of camaraderie, for use in the winter." Starfire tried to hide her sudden blush.

"Right."

"I was thinking …I shall need an assistant if I'm making a whole season's worth." Starfire played being coy.

'Why not?' Robin thought.

"I'll help you, Star."

"Glorious! We shall get to work immediately. We must locate the tins of bakery." Starfire clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you speak to your friend yet?"

"Oh…Yeah…He, um…still isn't sure yet. But he'll take your advice under consideration." Robin smiled.

"I hope he makes the right choice." Starfire gave off a small smile.

"I hope he does too. Now let's find that tin."

This song always had personal significance in terms of Robin/Raven. I first played this as I began to read Robin/Raven fiction and it stuck. The ennui of the song was perfect and I wanted to use it in something R/R. There is a good chance I'll use it again.

If you saw Nevermore and the nuances, helps understand the piece.

"Friends are just enemies who don't have to the guts to kill you." –Judy Tenuta

Nothing left to say expect I hope the R/R shippers enjoyed this or at least vent their rage. Leave a review and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
